The Red Squirrel (episode)
Plot While creating an escape tunnel, the penguins stumble upon Buck Rockgut, a rockhopper penguin who is famous for capturing the Red Squirrel. Rockgut tells them that the Red Squirrel escaped and is still alive. He recruits them to help find the Red Squirrel, but he accuses all the animals in the zoo as being agents by noting every little thing they do. The imprisoned animals team up with Private, the only penguin who knows that Rockgut has taken the situation too far. Private uses Fred to pretend to be the Red Squirrel as a decoy to get rid of Rockgut, but his plan fails when Rockgut, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico catch him in the act of releasing Fred. Rockgut begins to accuse Private and Kowalski of being the Red Squirrel, and the other penguins realize Private was right all along. Rico regurgitates a telephone and Skipper pretends to talk to another animal that said the Red Squirrel was in Grrfrrjicklestan, Rockgut believes him, and leaves. Private says that he feels bad for Rockgut since he spent forty-seven years looking for an enemy that didn't exist anymore. However, his theory is proven to be totally ''wrong when the real Red Squirrel is found spying from underground. Transcript Click here Songs n/a Online Clips *From Nick *Alt link View Episode Nickelodeon *1a *1b Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *YouTube Ipod File Click Here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'Payphone''' - To distract Buck Rockgut. *'Box' - to trap The Red Squirrel (who is actually just Fred impersonating him) Options (given by Kowalski) (None) 'Kowalski's Inventions' (None) King Julien Saves The Day (None) Movie References/Parodies . Trivia *This episode was suppose to air on Feb 20, 2010, but got pushed to March 13th. *This is the first appearance of Special Agent Buck Rockgut and the Red Squirrel *This is the first time another species of penguin is shown. Buck Rockgut is a Rockhopper Penguin. *Skipper's previous recruits, Manfredi and Johnson were mentioned once more. In the tunnel, the penguins just made, Private questions if there is enough tunneling spaces. Skipper replied that his previous members thought so, until their remains were shipped back home in a Manila Envelope. Kowalski later says "From Manila, ironically" which could mean Skipper was not making up Manfredi and Johnson since he is usually the only one mentioning about his deceased team pals. Quotes After realizing Buck Rockgut was crazy... Skipper: Well, maybe we left our paranoia caps on a little too long. Private: I do feel bad for the old guy. He's wasted decades chasing an enemy that probably doesn't exist anymore. The penguins glide on their stomachs back to the zoo; a telescope appears out of a bush and reveals an underground lair. ''(scene change) Someone pushs a record button on a tape recorder. Red Squirrel: Red Squirrel's log. Special Agent Rockgut has been dispos-sed of. He turns his chair around. Red Squirrel: Time to get to work. He laughs maniacally and leaps toward a metal door, but crashes into it. Red Squirrel:...Stupid eye-patch. Photos Category:Episodes